Dispensers for liquids such as for cleaning hands are known which dispensers are activated as by engaging an activation handle which extends forwardly from a dispenser and is adapted to be engaged by a user pressing downwardly on the handle. Examples of such dispensers are shown in U.S. Design Pat. D350,665, issued Sep. 20, 1994.
In the United States of America, uniform federal activation standards require that objects which project from walls as, for example, soap dispensers, must protrude no more than four inches into halls, corridors, passageways or aisles. The present applicants have appreciated disadvantages with previously known liquid dispensers that activation handles for such dispensers which are limited to merely extending no more than four inches from a wall are not easily capable for activation other than by engagement by a user's hand.
The present inventors have also appreciated the disadvantage that dispensers having a activation lever which extends forwardly from the dispenser suffer the disadvantage that they frequently do not comply with the requirement that the entirety of the dispenser protrude no more than four inches from a wall.
The present inventors have further appreciated that known liquid dispensers with forwardly extending activation levers are difficult to activate other than on engagement of a person's hand.